Family,Friends,Love
by cutiepiemarzia
Summary: AU. No school or wings. I haven't written all of it, and don't have a straight forward idea yet.
1. New Neighbors

**uh...**

**i hope you enjoy it?**

* * *

Max POV

"Max!" mom hollered. "We're leaving, we're going to go welcome the new neighbors to the neighborhood." Great, another family that's going to even

try to live in that house, isn't that like, the fourth in the past three years? No I'm not kidding. Ugh. "Comin Mom!" I yelled down to her, grabbing my

converse from under my bed. I was wearing black skinny jeans and a Paramore shirt with, now, black converse with red laces. I was wearing eyeliner, I

kinda looked goth, but i'm not. I ran down the steps taking two at a time to see my mom, my sister Ella, my adopted sis Nudge, and a plate of freshly

baked cookies, mmmm. "Ready to go?" Mom asked us and we all nodded, can't wait to meet them!(sarcasm intended) "You know they have kids?" she

continued as we walked out the door. "Really?!" Nudge and Ella exclaimed in perfect rythm. Before they could ask anymore we were at their front

doorway, and I knocked at the door. About seven seconds later the door opened to show a woman holding a little girl on her hip. "Hello," my mom

started, "We'd like to welcome you to the neighborhood." The woman looked delighted. "Please come in!" she said putting the little girl on her feet and

motioning us inside. And you'll never guess what happened next, I saw a cute boy. I know what your thinking: That happens all the time to a lot of

people, sherlock, but I never thought a guy was cute before. The was his hair came across his face, and how his coal black eyes were endless, he was

gorgeous. "My name is Mia," the woman said. "I'm Iggy," a boy with sstrawberry blonde said coming in from another room. "Pleasure to meet you both,"

my mom said. "Who are you,sweety?" I asked, bending down to her level. "Angel," she said in a, well, angelic voice. I smiled, and she smiled back. "And

over here's name is Nick, but we call him Fang." Mia said smiling at mom. "My husband, James(**A/N I truthfully just got the whole "James" thing, I **

**was ****actually just thinking about my uncle at first, lol.**) and my son, Gary, are out fishing." she said smiling a bit, for some reason, at the thought. I

Fang was listening to music. "Whachya listening to?" I asked him looking over at his MP3. "Just Situations." he said. "I like that one." I said smiling. "You

do?" he said raising an eyebrow. "Yeah, I actually was just thinking about that song." I said, and I actually was. "You know how to play guitar?" he

asked me, smiling a bit. "Yeah, and vocals," I said smiling at him. We were up in his room almost finished with the somg we were writing. "Most girls I

meet are wearing shorts were half their ass is hanging out and showing way too much cleavage," he said smirking at me. "Well, as you can tell, I'm not

at all like that. And most boys I meet are ignorant, pervreted, sexist pigs." I said to him. "Well, of course I don't really know if your a sexist pig or not,

but i'm guessing not." I said looking at my guitar while I play a little tune that might go with the song. "Well, your guessing right." he said smiling and

joining the tune. He had three awesome guitars. I was playing his electric, dark red, guitar and he was playing a black one. "You're not what I was

expecting of you, Max Martinez." he said reaching for the notebook to jot down some things for the song. He put it down and looked at the door. All the

other kids were standing at the doorway. "Are you guys getting along all right?" I asked them. They nodded and came inside. "Angel wants to play

truth or dare." Iggy said coming in and sitting down. I opened my mouth to reject but Fang interupted and said, "There's no use in saying no to Angel."

he said as she sat down in his lap. "Fine," I said, and we all got situated into a circle. "Let the games begin." Iggy said.

* * *

**Um this is just for a writers block but if you want me 2 continue i can...**

**REVIEW! and if you do i pass out a free web cookie to you!**


	2. Truth or Dare and Attack of the Makeup

**ok, I really didn't expect people to actually wantme to continue this story because i'm not that good of a writer...**

**well, anyway i wanted to thankyou people for actually liking it a little. for the reviewers: *hands out cookies***

**I also wanted to say that the poem in this was written by a true friend and I really miss her, so if your reading this, i really miss you. **

**(one more thing) the only reason max disses the poem is because, well, like, she doesn't like anything she does and thinks that she's not good at anything is never gonna be good at anything.**

**ok i'm done talking you can read my story.**

**(sorry) I forgot! Disclaimer: even though it pains me, i don't own maximum ride or it's charactors but i do own the plot so no stealing!**

* * *

Iggy POV

"Ok, I'll go first," I said. "Um, Max truth or dare." "Truth," Max said probably scared from my evil smile... "How many boyfriends have you had and what where their names?" I said smiling a little, she looked at me and raised her eyebrow. "I've only had two and their names are Sam and Dylan" Max said.  
"Nudge truth or dare," I asked turning to her. "Dare!" she said jumping a little from where she was sitting. "I dare you to run around the room screming 'I'm insane and I just escaped from the insane asylum!' and then yell 'they're coming to take me away haha they're coming to take me away hehe haha, to the funny farm where life if happy all the time!'." I said, which is really hard to say all of. Nudge stood up and started running around the room screaming it and adding a flapping of the arms. We all burst out laughing.

(justalineseperatingwheretwopointofviewsarethanksforreading)'

Max POV

About an hour after we were doing a whole lot of embarassing dares/truths, we were walking back hom after a large hug-fest. "That was fun." Nudge said smiling. "Yeah I had a good time." Mom said heading off to the kitchen to make who-knows-what. "Come on, Nudge. Let's go give eachother makeovers!" Ella said, litterally, pulling Nudge up the stairs. Which left me. I headed up the stairs to my bedroom and kicked off my converse. I got my diary and wrote.  
---

Dear Diary,  
Today I met Fang. And his family. But, Fang. I mean, we're just friends and everything, AND NOTHING MORE! It's just he's so, him. Remind me again why I'm writing in this? Oh and I wrote a poem, here it goes:  
I had never given much thought to how i would die But dying in the place of some one I love seems like the right way to go.

I am not afraid of what will hapen i am not afraid of who will cry and Im not afraid to die.

I will never be afraid to surrender Never afraid to get hurt I am not afraid to love I am not afraid to hate And one thing that I know Is I am not afraid to cry and I am not afraid to die

I will never give in I will never hurt loved ones I will never be afraid to die

But you will never make us die As long as we have strength And as long as we have hope that we are not afraid to die -  
Some say the world will end in fire some say in ice From what i've learned of desire I favor fire but if I had to perish twice Ice can suffice

I am not afraid to love.  
I am not afraid to hate.  
I am not afraid to die

I will never give in.  
I will save the world.  
I will make this right.  
I will keep us safe.  
I can have the power to not Be afraid to die.

But if I had to die, i favor love Not fire or ice.

My friend is not afraid to die.  
I am not afraid to die.  
We are not afraid to die.

But you are afraid.

We are strong.

Which makes us something that cant die.

We will never be afraid to die.

Some say that the world should end in love Some say in Hate I favor love.  
And if i had to perish twice I would still favor love.  
I will never die in hate.  
My friend will never die in hate.  
We will always die in love.

I had never given much thought to how i would die But dying in the place of some one I love seems like the right way to go.

I am not afraid to die.  
My friend is not afraid to die.  
We will die, when it is are time.  
And when it is, we will die in love.  
We are not afraid to die.

I know, I know. It is not the best poem, but it means so much to me. I have to go, someones at my door. Bye.

---  
I opened my door to see Ella and Nudge with a rope and duct tape. Oh, fucking shit. Then I saw as bag, I started to backtrack but it was trown over my head and suddenly ropes were thrown around me, as I tried to struggle but I was pushed into a chair. There was more than four hands, and some were to strong to be theirs. "Iggy tie her hands!" Nudge shouted, wait, Iggy? "Fang grab the makeup!" Ella said and you could tell she was struggl- huh? Fang? MAKEUP? The bag was thrown off my head and I was completly tied to the chair, I could only move my neck up. I looked around, Fang, Iggy, Ella, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel were all standing around me with evil smiles. Ella was holding a lipstick tube like it was a weapon, which to me, it was. "What the fuck are you doing?" was all I could say before I was attacked with make up.

* * *

**sorry it's kinda short but i wanted to get it up**

**I got a question to ask you people:**

**do you want me to take the time i am and write the story in my precious time, or do you want me to write the story, which will take a long time, and then post a chapter every other day.**

**(in a booming voice) _THE CHOICE IS YOURS!_**

**OK, now you need to update. :) it doesn't bite**


	3. Monday, Dress Day for Max

**ok... so it's not very long... but i wanted to get it up and i just had a brainstorm. Wahhoo!**

**Thx for your reviews everyone**

**1st chapter: 2nd Chapter:**

**MaximumRide95 MaximumRide95**

**mrfan25 Sonya Rivers**

**Fangrules can'tspellFANGIRLwithoutFANG**

**j123 number1maxfan **

**Crazy8855 anglfish987**

**Faxgirl**

**kitty kat**

**iamtherealbirdkid**

**--**

**re****ally,thx**

**I love you all, in a non-creepy way**

* * *

Ella POV

We came at Max with the makeup. She was struggling like we thought. "Gaz, give her the gas." I told him and Max stopped for a second to show the national wtf? face. Gazzy went infront of Max and, uh, did his gift. Max practically gagged and passed out. We had our jackets over our noses. Gazzy just laughed, no he didn't fart. Haha got you didn't I? He actually just threw a gas-bomb in her face. Nothing big. We got to work, the boys standing by the wall letting us girls do their job. We made Max look pretty, and she was going to kill us when she woke up and saw herself in the mirror.  
She was wearing a short, yellow polka dotted dress with spaghetti straps. Yep, she's gonna freak.

Fang POV Max looked beautiful, more beautiful then I've ever seen her in the two hours i've seen her(sarcasm intended)! I stared at her until Iggy coughed and I looked up at him. He was smiling at me, and I gave a good old-fashioned Fang glare. I should get that patented, it looked so bad ass. Iggy just smiled wider, Ella and Nudge weren't used to my glare so they just looked freaked out, which made me brake a small smile.  
It was a half hour later that Dr. Martinez came in with a batch of chocolate chip cookies, obviously not noticing Max. I won't bore you to death with the details of the thankyous and stuff. Dr. Martinez was so awesome for letting us come over, Nudge filled us in, us bearly noticing what she was saying she was talking so fast, that she didn't like dressing up like a girl, so we decided to give her a makeover. I wondered when she was going to wake up... it was just a smal little teensy bomb, not really a bomb even.

Max POV

_Hvorfor jeg taler et andet sprog_? (why am I speaking a different language) _Hvorfor fanden er der danser enhj rninger_? (Why the hell are there dancing unicorns) _ok er _

_det bare mig eller er der ikke formodes at v re lilla roser tilf ldigt g re det macarana!_(ok is it just me or are there not supposed to be purple roses randomly doing the macarana!) _Hvordan kommer jeg seaking men jeg ved ikke, hvad jeg siger!_ (How

come i'm seaking but i don't know what i'm saying!)_ h, makeup, Fang, Iggy, vent! er det en dr m?_ (Oh, makeup, fang, iggy, WAIT! is this a dream?) "Hmmm?" I said

turning on my side, weird dream... why am I in a chair? THAT WASN'T A DREAM, well, mostly. ugh! "What the hell?!" I said looking down at my dress. Yes,you

heard me,D-R-E-S-S. I jumped out of the chair but Fang and Iggy caught me and slammed me back into the chair. Ella grabbed cookies, ooh cookies! "Now Max, i'll

give you these here cookies if you'll wear that to school on Monday, or we'll have to do it 'the hard way'." I was scared. You don't wanna know what the hard way

was. "Fine." I said leaning forward grabbing the plate of cookies. I was still pissed though. "I'm still mad at you guys." I said. They laughed. "We know." they all

said in unison. "So, one: Fang, Iggy,Gazzy, and Angel just won the award for the fastest pranking I've ever seen done on somebody they just met," I said

chuckling a bit, they did too, "Two: How'd you guys know I hated dressing like a girl?" I asked looking at the three of them. "Because Nudge filled us in." Angel

said smiling at me, awww. I smiled at Nudge and she laughed. "So, what are we supposed to do now?" Iggy said conversationaly. "I get to change, you said on

Monday I have to wear the putrid thing," I said, sticking my tounge out, and they, courtiously, stepped out so I can change. I slipped on a pair of converse, Skinny

Jeans, and a Death Cab for Cutie shirt(A/N my friend Celsie was wearing a death cab for cutie shirt 2day). "You can come in now." I yelled. "Took you long

enough." Iggy said smiling. "Max, can you go to the store? I need you to get some milk." mom yelled from downstairs. "Sure,mom!" I yelled back down to her,

standing up. "Well, I'll be right back." I said.

* * *

**Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz plz review! I SAVOR EVERY ONE I GET! I go crazy when i get a new one!**

**PRESS THE BUTTON**

**DO IT! DO IT NAUGH!**


	4. Pinned

**this took a while because i looked up a lot of things and i figured out that every time you post you get a lot of reviews easily, which is kinda weird 2 me. hope you like it. bit of faxness and a very tiny bit of mylan/dang whatever you wanna call it they both pretty much suck.**

**quick question for you smarties out there would jeb and angel be jangle, it kinda sounds kool when you say it right.**

**

* * *

**

Fang POV

I decided to go and catch up with Max, the store apparently was just around the corner. I was running and finally she heard my footsteps and turned around. "What are you coming for?" she asked turning towards me. I slowed down, finally getting to her, still panting a little. I shrugged my shoulders, and she shook her head and we both walked to the upcoming store.

Max POV

We were walking through the dairies,getting to the milk, I was quietly singing the song Fang and I wrote earlier. Woah, things can go so fast in such little time. I was reaching for the milk when somebody stoped me.

"Hello miss, I couldn't help but notice your singing. It's probably the best I've ever heard, if I do say so myself." he said, slightly smirking. "And, I also wanted you to know, just an option, that if you ever want to join the singing world, here's my card." he said smiling, and walked away. Ok, that was awkward. I looked at the card. It had a bunch of designs on it.

_J.T. Records_

I was awestruck. He was really famous, he's made a lot of people famous.

Fang looked over my shoulder at the card. "Think I should?" I asked, looking up at him. He had a look in his eyes, I couldn't explain. But it was not good. "I don't think you should. I don't want you to become a snob like other singers." he said, not meeting my eyes. He really think I would do that? I grabed a gallon of milk and stormed to the front counter.

Once I got up there I saw a really cute boy, and he was smiling at me! I smiled back at him and put the milk down so he could scan the barcode.  
"Hi, my name's Dylan," he said holding out his hand. "Max," I said shaking his hand. And Fang had to come up behind me. "Who's this?" he said eyeing Dylan. I scowled at Fang. God, two cute boys in one day, but one of them has to be a jackass. Suberb. "This is Dylan I said with a smile," I said, Fang and Dylan just nodded to eachother.

"$2.94, Max." Dylan said smiling at me. I took a five dollar bill out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Here's your change." he said handing me $2.06 back. I put it in my puse and gave him one last wave. He waved back while the person behind him tried to get his attention, I laughed.  
Fang followed me out and offered to hold the milk. I just shook my head, "I'm not helpless." I said looking at him. "I just wanted to be helpful."Fang responded. I sighed.

* * *

"So, what do you wanna talk about?" I said, laughing a bit. "The ethnics of Charles Sibley's work, and how he was a genious but a retard." Fang said, then he laughed at my befuddled expression. "He mixed together deoxyribonucleic acid, with pretty much birds." he said still laughing at me. "What the hell is dee-ok-si-rahy-boh-noo-klee-ik acid?" I said pronounced every syllable.

He laughed, "It's DNA," he said still laughing at me. "But don't worry, most people don't know that." Ugh, he thinks he's so smart. "I can spell words too." he said. Great, more for his large brain, at least it's not hollow in there. "Capricious, C-A-P-R-I-C-I-O-U-S." he said smiling.  
Isn't that like, for national spellers or something?

He laughed more at my expression. "If your wondering, yes I did go to the national spelling bee." he said, well that made sense. "Smarty-pants" I said, poking him in the shoulder. He shoved me and I shoved him back harder. "Hey!" he said pushing me onto my butt.

"Not, fair!" I jumped up and rammed him into the ally wall, yes ally, we went through it to get the milk out of the sun and it's a faster way home, the milk was flung againt the other wall. I had him pinned against it, then he came forward and rammed me into the wall and he had me pinned this time. "Let me go!"I said, he, obviously stronger than me. "No." he said simply. I was trying to rip my arms free but they didn't budge. "What the hell Fang?"I shouted at him. "Why aren't you letting go!?" I yelled as he still didn't let me go.

He leaned in close to my ear and whispered, "Because I don't want to."

* * *

**so uh. . . . . yh**

**i hope you people liked it, i've been uber tired and i really need to finish homework and get some shut eye.**

**see you soon, i you review i will take my time and write you back and the person that writes the longest review on what they like about my story can be either fang or max's friend. just say a bit of what ur like and how old you wanna be ( max is about 16 so.. sophmore and so is fang, if u wanna know) and what you wanna be dressed like. **

**hmm what should i say for my closing this time?**

**lol**

**_ 'the heat is on...'_**


	5. Monday Part1

**I feel so bad I haven't been updating, and I've written this chapter soooo many times! It's so short too. :'( **

**please don't be mad at me!**

**oh and congrats to booknerd333! she made it into my story!**

**ok, go ahead and read**

**wait, btw Ms. Shotkoski is the name of my teacher and the following story is true.**

* * *

Max POV

_**Beep! Beep! Beep!**_  
I groaned, and turned over, turning off my alarm clock. I was going to skip this dreadful day, but not anymore. I had to drive Ella and Nudge to school. I got out of bed, and looked at the dress that was put nicely over my desk chair.

Fang POV

I hurried up, trying to get to my class with Ms. Shotkoski in Rm.13 on the third floor. As I walked, different people looked at me with different faces. Some, with interest.

As I opened the door to my first class, the teacher greeted me warmly. "Hi! You must be our new student, Nick. Please take a seat by Emily, in the back right corner." she said and went back to her lesson.

I sat down next to Emily. She was pretty. Tall and lean, skinny, but not super skinny like the people that starve themselves. She has long copper hair that's wavy, and she also has big sea green eyes with freckles covering her nose.

I decided to listen to what the teacher was saying so I looked up at where the projector was and a book was open.

"Ok class, today we have to talk about the anatomy of rats. Oh that reminds me of yesterday I came back from a trip," Ms. Shotkoski started, ignoring the groans. "I was coming back from a long trip in my car, and decided I should clean out my car. I was taking it all to my trash can when I see a giant fur ball in it. I screamed and dropped my trash on the ground, but my keys fell into the trash can. I wanted to get it out, but the fur ball was still in there. So I knocked the trash can, but nothing came out, so I tipped it over and my trash tumbled all over the place and so did the fur ball, but the fur ball was an opossum. You know how they play dead? Well it was playing dead right ontop of my keys! So I took a shovel and tried to get it off my keys, but when it started to move, I ran. I went around my neighbors house and back to the car that was right behind me in the first place, and stayed there for a long time." she finished.  
The whole class was laughing, I was even laughing a little. "Ok, back to the lesson." she said but was cut off from a long Riiiiiiiing. Everyone started pushing eachother to get out the door, and I finally got out.

"Max!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around, to see Emily running towards Max. "I gotta tell you the funniest story I just heard from Ms. Shotkoski!" she said grabbing her arm, but then stepping back. "Max! What are you wearing!?" she screamed.

* * *

**Ok, so there's the small chapter :'(**

**hope you guys like it and reviews make me happy! I really do want you to update!**

**PLEASE JUST UPDATE!**

**EVEN IF IT'S A LONG TIME FROM NOW AND I ALREADY HAVE POSTED MORE CHAPTERS!!!!!**


	6. Monday Part2

**I'm trying to type as best as i can because on saturday i was riding my bike and i hit a rock and swerved to the curb, lost my balence on it and drove into a mailbox, thus making three cuts on my left arm, one on my elbow that's making it hard to type, and a long cut on my forarm. No i didn't cry. I want to let you know that when you read the peoples' stories that they had to have the large spaces between them for some reason, because it wouldn't go less then that.... idk y.**

**btw i want to do a little advertising**

**maximum ride website:**

**http : // flockstarmax . proboards . com**

Max POV

"I was dared to wear it! Not my fault!" I screamed back to my bestie, Emily. "I doubt it," Emily said back to me, smirking.

"Actually, she was. And I thought that she wouldn't really do it...." a voice said, coming up from behind me. "Fang!" I shouted, I was unexpecting him to randomly show up right now! "Max!" he fake-yelled back.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I said looking into his deep brown eyes, that seemed to go on forever.... I mean his regular eyes.

"I go to school here." he said in a 'duh' voice. "Oh," i said dumbly, "I forgot," I finished, and he just laughed.

"Hey, your the new kid that sits next to me." Emily said smiling at me. "He sits next to you?" Max asked looking at me with raised eyebrows like I did something wrong that I'm about to get scolded about, but wasn't.

"Yeah, perfect view of Mr. Fro." I said laughing. Emily burst out laughing and so did Max."Oh, you mean Shawn? Yeah, he has a big afro." Max said, whilst her and Emily laughed, I just smirked.

_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

The bell rang loudly. "We have to get to class!" Max shouted and turned, Emily at her tail. No not seriously, Max does not have a tail! Max turned around and waved to me, Emily doing the same.

As I walked to class I thought of Max, but also thought of how Emily was so quiet in class, but she seemed outgoing around Max. I guess they're really close.

I hurried, trying to find my class, because I was already running late. "Excuse me?" someone tapped my shoulder. "Oh! Are you new here?" she asked me, and flashed a smile. She had blonde hair and a cute smile.

"Yeah, I was trying to find my class," I said, "Why aren't you in class?" I asked her, glancing at her empy hands, with no books.

"Actually, I ws sent to come find you, and was wondering if you were them." she said smiling before adding, "Are you Nicholas?" she asked looking at a piece of paper with my name written on it. "Yes, I'm looking for Mrs. Nahayo's (**A/N: nuh-hI-O**) classroom." I said and she said, "Well, that's where we're going!" she said laughing, and started walking while I walked behind her, up some stairs and into a classroom.

Inside, there was twelve tables, two to a table, and everyone was sitting on their table passing around a ball, and saying what they did this weekend I was guessing. Nobody turned to look as people passed the ball to their friends around the room. Mrs. Nahayo came up to me and said that I could introduce myself while I talked about my weekend. She had me sit next to a girl, that I really didn't have any interestof actually looking at her because I was busy listening to stories.

The ball was passed to a boy that was covered in head to toe with freckles and had red hair that stuck straight up in small spikes and he began his story about his weekend.

_"During the weekend, I went out with some friends to the skatepark and while I was there, there was a kid that had mad skills but then another guys that was wearing a helmet to covered their face came and they had better skills, but the other guy said he was better so they had a contest and the better one won and then they took off their helmet and it was Max Ride! Everyone was freaked that it was a girl until the saw it was Max, cause Max is hardcore,dude!"_ he said and passed it to a girl with short strawberry blonde hair and tiny glasses. She started her story.

_"Um, this weekend I read a few new books like The Power of Un, Ruby Holler, Love, Ruby Lavender, By the Great Horn Spoon, Bud, Not Buddy, the Winged Miracles series,( _**A/N: It's supposed to be Maximum Ride for those of you who did catch on)**_ Seven Day Magic, The Lake House, The Tail of Emily Windsnap, and a few others. Some of them weren't that good, and I couldn't go out because my parents never let me, and I have to read only at night because I have to help my parents around the house... and that's what I did this weekend."_

She passed the ball to a blonde haired boy not really looking, but still made it easily to him. I noticed a bruise on her right arm that was pretty big in size. Wa she in a fight? Did she fall? Did someone accidently run into her? No, too big for a running into. I scurried out of my thoughts to hear the blonde haired boy's story about his weekend.

_"This weekend I went out to find a giant, enormous, rock. For no reason of course. No, I'm just kidding, I did not go out to find a rock. Although, I did ride my bike through a forest and tried to beat my record of going through it and only got three seconds later at ten minutes and thirty **seven **seconds............._

The rest of class went by, and my turn eventually came, but they were boring so I'm not going to bore you into all of the long story. So now I'm walking with Emily, Max, and some other people with my tray of gross food and wa heading towards a table.

"So, how's your first day so far?" Max asked me picking at her food, eating th edible parts. "It's boring, and I want to go to sleep," I said, yawning and then looking at my tray in disgust. Max just laughed and started drinking her milk.

"I guess that I shouldn't try and skip," I said picking at purple hiccima sticks... don't ask about the purple.

"Why not? I do it sometimes." Max said while Emily hit her arm, obviously didn't skip school with Max. I got up and dumped my tray, and when I got back Max asked, "So you skipping?"

Um....

* * *

**I know it may not seem like it, but I've been typing and thinking for and hour and it's now 1 am so i might just do a part three. I won't do it until I get 35 reviews. Yes I know that it's one review but still! btw i plan on doin quite a bit more on monday**

**I really love reviews and treasure each and every one of them (I really do......)**

**So, um... SH*T! I GOTTA GET TO BED I HAVE SCHOOL!!!!!! GOOD NIGHT!**

**_THE FUTURE IS IN YOUR HANDS!_**

**(so review please!)**

**heh heh i forgot to post this.... now it's like months l8r... sorry**


End file.
